Bloom's Deathly Sickness
by KingRaptor582
Summary: Bloom kept a secret for almost one year that no one doesn't know not even the Trix, Bloom is diagnosed of Magically Infused Liver and Lung Cancer and She hasn't told anyone yet that she is dying at very young age, all her friends and Teachers been suspicious about her a lot and even the Trix because they have seen her gone to a clinic once every two weeks or once a month in Magix.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom's Deathly Sickness**

 **Coming Soon Bloom's final days to live.**


	2. Chapter 1: Revealing The Truth

**Bloom's Deathly Sickness**

 **A Winx Club Story**

 **Chapter 1: Revealing the Truth and Bloom is dying**

 **"You don't got very much long to live anymore, Ms. Bloom." Said Dr. Koren who is Bloom's personal doctor in Magix of the Magical Dimension and he is connected to her doctor on Earth.**

 **"How much long do I left to live?" Ask Bloom is 16 years old with long red hair that reach to her back and Ocean blue eyes girl, her clothing is long blue shirt with yellow short sleeves and blue with yellow stars around pant sleeves, and her shoes are short heeled sandels. Bloom is a Earth raised fairy from Gardenia, Ca USA, her powers is fire that she still don't understands how she got her powers but she keep going to find out until she dies.**

 **"Well look at this that you been diagnosed with liver and lung cancer since you were 5 years old, you found out that you were adopted at 6 that you didn't take hard but it make you strong, even play every sport on Earth, you got higher grades than everyone in your school in Gardenia and even in Alfea. I know make your friends jealous of that I couldn't blame them, you know how to use all kinds of marshel arts, swords, guns, knives and arts of the shadows of ninja that really make those boys in Red Fountain pissed in their pants when they fight you. We discover that your cancer is Magically infuesed when you came here at the second week of the school year at Alfea, I know its making you harder to breath and walk on certain days of the week. You probably have another eight months or a year it depends how much magic and how powerful it is that you use on your life span. I know you been fight those three witches and practicing your magic at Alfea but you need to tell all three schools that you are very sick and don't got very much time left to live, Bloom!" Said Dr. Koren.**

 **"I know Dr. Koren I know! Geez, Can a girl have time to have fun, fight and train because I already knew from the start that I going to die soon enough when I came here with Stella since the day I met her. And that boy Brandon aka Prince Sky want to go out with me but I push him so that he won't get his heart broken and I already know that he is arrange engagement to Diaspro, that me and her became friends when I discover Brandons real ID because I don't trust him. Also, I already have sex with my boyfriend in who is in japan and we were both 14 and I was 9 months pregnant with our Twin daughters Masaki and *Hidedey and both our parents knows and prove it because I don't very much time to live and we didn't get married cause I don't want to see Ichigo heart broken after I died. But I think it's time to get married before I died because I love him as very much I love my beautiful daughters. What do you think Doctor, of what I should?" Ask Bloom as her eyes begain to water and start sniffling.**

 **"Well, Bloom that you should get married and spend rest of your life with your family. Also, you need to tell your headmaster Ms. Faragonda of what of your condition and you are leaving Alfea to spend rest of your remaining months with your future husband and 1 year old twin daughters Masaki and Hidedey." Said Dr. Koren as he gave Bloom the paper work and everything that she needs to give to Ms. Faragonda of what is going on. Bloom did leave the clinic by paying the bill, walk to bus stop to take her back to Alfea and give the paperwork to Ms. Faragonda and leave Alfea forever until her kids get the age to go there after she dies.**

 **"Hey, is that Earth Fairy Bloom walking from the Clinic again?" Ask Darcy who is 19 years old with long brown hair and amber eyes, and her clothing is purple shirt with no sleeves and purple capries with purple heels. She is a sister and member of the Trix and Senior witch of Cloud Tower and powers is psychic. She, Icy, Stormy and some of the Witches of Cloud Tower were at the cafe to hang out and been watching Bloom to go to the Clinic once every two weeks or once a month and they got very suspicious about her going and they thought she was pregnant but they were wrong, after the Trix discover Bloom was the Keeper of the Dragon Fire and Princess of Sparks and they been attacking her to get it but they weren't care much it because they keep see her going to clinic. So they lay off and watching her like a hawk but Stormy discover something that got them very concern that Stormy, she saw Bloom look pale as a ghost and ready to collapse on the ground before she get to the Clinic, Stormy report it to Ms. Griffin and Ms. Griffin report it to Ms. Faragonda, both were convice that everyone of three schools must keep an sharp eye on Bloom for anything she is doing and even go behind her to see of what she's hidding from them. But they couldn't find anything because Bloom cover her tracks very carefully that no one could not discover her secret and also, what is really got everyone even Stella and witches in shock that Bloom didn't want to date Brandon aka The Real Prince Sky and want to be friends that's it and even beat Riven in a sword match that got everyone's mouth drop and eyes wide, including out smart Techna in all classes in Alfea.**

 **"Yeah, it is her and looks like she been crying and she is carring a folder with paper work in it. Come on, let's go check on her to see she's alright." Said Stormy who is 18 years old with curly short black hair and eyes light blue, her clothinng is bright red crop top and bright red mini skirt with bright red 2 inch heel boots. Stormy is the youngest sister, member of the Trix and senior witch of the Cloud Tower and her powers are storms and she does got short temper on her but Bloom's temper out beat hers at any rate. Both Icy and Darcy and even few witches nod their heads and ran out to catch up with Bloom to check up on her, they did and saw Bloom sitting on bench to wait on a bus to pick her up.**

 **"Well if is it Earth Pixie." Said Icy who is 19 years old with long white hair and eyes are Icy blue, her clothing is light blue shirt and light mini skirt that is above the knees and shoes are light 2 inch heel boots with stripes. Icy is the older sister, leader of the trix and senior witch of Cloud Tower and powers are ice.**

 **"What do you want Icy? If you want to fight me, well today is your lucky day because I'm weak right now and don't got the strength to fight you. So go ahead beat me or blast me if you want." Said Bloom as she turn her head towards to witches when Icy called her a pixie, Bloom try to get up from the bench but she struggling to get up because she been in the Clinic all day from 9am to 4pm for Chemotherapy and other treatments for cancer. Bloom about to fall on the ground until Darcy catch her in quick instant reflexes and sit her back down on the bench.**

 **"We are here not to fight you, Bloom but checking on you that got everyone very worried and suspicious because we keep seeing you here once every two weeks or once a month. Also, by looking at you from top to bottom you are weak and really don't got the strength to move at all. What is going on here, Bloom? Why you look so pale and weak all the sudden?" Ask Darcy as she down with Bloom and look at Bloom hard with worried eyes and notice that Bloom does look tired and weak; and saw the folder in Bloom's hand and took it by gentally, open it up and read it. When Darcy read it her eyes got wide with shock, fright, sadness and anger that she close the folder and look at straight Bloom with stern and glare eyes that got Icy, Stormy and some of other witches got confused.**

 **"Girls, we need to take Ms. Carmilla to cafe so we can have a heart to heart, sister to sister, and friend to friend chat before I blow up my cool and slap her for something THAT she souldn't hide from anyone! Lord Dragon Help this Girl here!" Said Darcy as rest of witches look at a confuse way and nodded their head and help Darcy to take weak Bloom to the cafe that where is rest of the witches are at. When they got there Darcy set Bloom in a chair beside her gentaley and kept her stern eyes at Bloom very hard because she won't see Bloom pass out in a chair.**

 **"Hey Bloom, what do you like to drink? There is coffee, latte, soda and bottle of water?" Ask Stormy.**

 **"Bottle of water, please." Said Bloom.**

 **"For me, give me a beer or a glass of wine to calm my nerves." Said Darcy as she saw everyone look confused with wide eyes and mouths drop and an sweatdrop appeared beside their heads except for Bloom that she just giggled weakly.**

 **"Why you want something with Alcohol?" Ask Icy.**

 **"If you want to know, you need to read Bloom's Document folder and you see why?!" Said Darcy with anger and sadness and she tuss the document folder to Icy who caught it easy, begain open it and read it with Stormy, Mirta and Lucy beside her and behind her shoulder. All four look at Bloom with their eyes wide, they are shock, sad, and angery at Bloom of what they read in the folder.**

 **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU ARE DYING THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL NO ONE AND NOT EVEN THE HEADMASTERS OF ALL THREE SCHOOLS. WHY BLOOM WHY?!" Yelled and crying Icy as she read the paper, yelled at Bloom, and cry that she never done before. For Stormy underhand, that she drop on her knees to begain to cry and pounded her fist softly on the hard ground; Lucy, that she went to other witches arcoss the room who were confused and she told them what is going on and they didn't like it at all and Mirta, she bend her head down, put her hands on her face and begain to cry.**

 **"Because I want to have fun for little while until I'm ready to leave like my doctor told me do it today. Because I don't want no one find out about this until I'm ready like today. I didn't know that witches carried about fairies with a sickness." Said Bloom as look at everyone was crying, hurt and angry at her.**

 **"Well, We do because it's not right that a witch or hero or fairy hurt another who is very sick that is uncurable and dying at any day no! You should have told Faragonda about this before you gone with rest of your friends from the start and we could have become friends with you before we found out that You are THE LAST PRINCESS OF SPARKS AND KEEPER OF THE DRAGON FIRE!" Shouted Stormy as she got off the floor from pounding it and crying and look att straight at Bloom with red stern eyes.**

 **"Wait a minute you mean I'm the last princess of sparks that you are after the power from the start that you three been attacking whole time!" Said Bloom with wide eyes full of shock and still weak from the doctor office and she saw other witches were the same including Mirta and Lucy.**

 **"Yes you are indeed the Princess of Sparks and we been looking for Dragon fire for years and we found it until we discover that you been acting strangly and we didn't go after you like we always have until Stormy saw you going to the clinic look like you was ready to collapse and she about go there to help but you got there in time by yourself. She report it to Ms. Griffin and she told Stormy do not attack her or anything just keep an eye on you even if we skip class that give us credit to watch on you because we care about you more than we should have. Also, we agree on that if you are sick and you are now that we can not take the power from anymore because you died very quickly before it came out of you to come us, and we will blame for murdered." Said Darcy as she cast a spell and magically appeared a glass and bottle of liqure before she pour in the glass that Icy stop her by freezing whole bottle and the liqure in it. Darcy gave Icy an evil look and Icy gave one back at her that is stronger than hers and Bloom gave them a weak laugh because it was funny to her, Stormy was looking over Bloom's files and something got her attention that made her eyes wide and was surprised.**

 **"Your...Your a mother?!" Ask Stormy out loud that got everyone attention and even the owner of the cafe that they all look at straight Bloom for the answer.**

 **"Yes I am a proud mother of beautiful twin daughters Masaki and Hidedey. Don't worry they negative for cancer cells but they do get their check ups once every six months until they are 18." Said Bloom.**

 **"When did you decided want get pregnant? How old you was when you got pregnant? Who is the father of the children? Why are you here instead of taking care of them? Does the father of the children knows that you are fairy?" Ask Stormy.**

 **"Me and my boyfriend Ichigo decided start a family when we have been dating since we were 11 years old and he knows that I got cancer that he didn't cared because he loves me and I love him. Both our families knows about this, Ichigo's dad is a doctor and so is one of his best friends is a doctor as well and I got pregnant at the age 13 in December and it was our chrismas present to each other and I gave birth the twins in November right before Thanksgiving and right before I turn 14. Because we want start a family 'cause I don't want Ichigo be heartbroken and be misterable rest of his life, I told him lets start a family and he kinda freak because he was scared that if I had the baby that I will died at child birth and I told him that I don't care cause I like to have the child to remember and be happy with him. So we decided that start on our first child together after we got permission from my parents and his dad and you could say this it was wild because both us were virgins and we done it more than once. My boyfriend taking care them in Japan and I could take care of them while I'm sick and certain days: I feel healthy and happy but other days like I'm now that I look half dead and be with death at any monment. Yes, he does knows that I'm fairy because I called him the day after I found out I was fairy and I gain my winx fairy form because we never kept secrets from each other and he told me that he is a Subsitiute Soul Reaper." Said Bloom as she saw wide eyed confused looks.**

 **"What is a Soul Reaper?" Ask Mirta who is 15 years with margneta hair and greene eyes, her clothing is black vest jacket outside and white shirt with skull and black chained skirt with black plops.**

 **"Lol that's good question because I haven't met one in person or seen because some of Ichigo's friends are Soul Reapers and he told them about me and they want to talk to me when I get back." Said Bloom.**

 **"I understand that. I guess that you didn't take it hard when we told you that are you the lost princess of sparks. Because we care about you now and we do want you to talk to all three headmasters, so they won't be worry about you a lot more." Said Darcy.**

 **"Well I'm taking it hard but it's making me stronger than ever to fight the cancer and live little longer and I thank you for caring and look for me because I would like all of y'all, even the rest of Cloud Tower, Winx Club, Diaspro, Headmasters, all the fairies of Alfea and some boys of Red Fountain would be just be brothers and God parents to my daughters when I pass away." Said Bloom with over protective mother tone on the last sentence about the boys that got the witches smiled wide and start laughing when she said it to.**

 **"Oh don't worry Bloom we keep the boys from when we have our children and we tell them to do that for us. LOL!" Said Stormy as she stop laughing and about fall off from her chair.**

 **"True about that. Also we better take you Alfea so you talk to Ms. Faragonda about this. Lucy, you and rest of the witches go back to Could Tower and tell Ms. Griffin of what is going on and Bloom needs a meeting with her, Saladin, Ms. Faragonda, her friends of all three schools and Diaspro of she needs to tell of what she been hiding for almost year." Said Icy to Lucy who is 15 with green hair and hazel eyes nodded and told rest of the witches to follow her. Darcy and Stormy help Bloom up and Icy carried Bloom's medical documents and they all got on separate buses to differents schools.**

 **TBC...**


End file.
